


Shattered Petals and Thorns - Serenity Rose (Team SPRK)

by SkyChaotic



Series: Team SPRK [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Next Gen, Next Generation, RWBY Next Gen, RWBY Original Characters, RWBY next generation, will add more tags as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyChaotic/pseuds/SkyChaotic
Summary: A young Huntress in training, Serenity seems to be just an edgy teenager who doesn't know how to hold her tongue and has an unreasonable hatred towards Atlesian military officials. Fourteen and already accepted into Beacon Academy, a dream most would call impossible, many call her a spoiled rotten brat who's given special treatment by the Headmaster and who's mouth is as dirty as the ground beneath her feet. However, everyone has their reasons for acting the way they do, and Serenity is no different.On the outside, she seemed fine. But inside, she was shattered, mentally and emotionally. Her family, a traumatized mute for a sister and a mother and grandfather who had disappeared without a trace, was all she cared about, and now, she wanted to mend the pieces and put it back together, starting with finding her mother and grandfather. However, you can't exactly fix much when you're shattered and won't allow anyone to fix you, now can you?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is sent in an alternative universe. Things that are cannon in the show may not be in this story. If you have any questions, please comment down below or contact me via inboxes. Thank you.

Light footsteps crunched the dead leaves on the forest floor as an older woman landed gracefully between each use of her semblance. Red petals followed her as she seemingly teleported from one place on the the path to the next, her figure nothing but a red blur in the cool wind. As she finally rested at the end of the trail leading from the forest, her appearance could be clearly seen.

She was on the shorter side, and had black hair with crimson tips. She kept her thin hair in a long, low ponytail that trailed behind. Her eyes were a deep gray, and the pale skin under her eyes had light bags under them from age and stress. Strapped to her back was a compacted scythe, one which she had no use for at the moment as she approached a two-story house not far from the forest. She let a hum of contentment as she made her way to the front door, simply letting herself inside without a second thought.

"I'm home!" She called, and the sound of footsteps above her told the woman that the people she called for heard her loud and clear. The sound of small steps running across the upper floor and down the stairs could be heard loud and clear. "Hey Rubes." A voice from the kitchen caught her attention, and she glanced over to see her father leaning against the counter with a mug in his hands. She took the compact scythe from off of her back and set it down beside the door, and was almost immediately tackled by two young girls.

"Momma!" The younger of the two girls squealed, and Ruby chuckled. "Hey girls, you miss me?" 

"They sure as hell did. Kestrel there was up till four waiting for you to come home." Ruby looked down at the bird faunas child, who looked away innocently. "Did you really?" She shrugged, and Ruby sighed. "You know better. But other than that, how was a week without me and with Qrow, hm?"

"It was awesome but I missed you!" Serenity spoke, and Ruby looked back at dark gray-haired man. "What did you three do while I was gone?"

"Nothing much."

"He told us all about how you and your team went on super cool adventures and stuff!" Kestrel called back, and Ruby set Serenity down. The younger girl ran after Kestrel as the bird faunas ran back upstairs, shouting a small "Wait up!" as she did so. As soon as the girls were out of earshot, Ruby turned to Qrow, an exhausted look in her dark gray eyes. "Glad to see you home safe, Petal." Ruby snickered a bit at the use of the nickname.

"Petal? Didn't realized I had gone back in time to when I was a kid, Dad." She teased, and Qrow rolled his eyes. "In all seriousness, you look like you got into a fight with a Ursa and he used you as a soccer ball."

"I feel like I have been."

"What happened out there? Though Glynda said it was only a few Grimm. You were gone for over four days, Ruby. That's unlike you." Ruby sighed before replying. "The horde wasn't the problem. I found White Fang activity, and..."

"And?"

"Burn marks. Unnatural ones, like they came from a source." Qrow gave his daughter a questioning look, and Ruby shifted uncomfortably between her feet. "This isn't the first time. They're getting really close to the town. I think...Cinder may be back." Ruby confessed, and Qrow didn't reply. "I think I should start training the girls. At least Kestrel, since she's already shown interest and she can protect Serenity in case something happens to me."

Qrow glared at Ruby, his crimson eyes boring into her gray ones. "Don't talk like that Pipsqueak. You sound like your mom when you do."

"Guess it's a Rose family thing."

"Yeah, well it better stop with you." Qrow snapped a bit, causing Ruby to flinch a bit at his tone of voice. "I'm just being cautious, Dad. We weren't able to stop Cinder before she disappeared before, and it may be up to them to stop her this time." Qrow paused for a moment.

"I suppose. Just make sure not to do it in public, okay? Don't want Oscar finding out about those two. Gods know what he would do if he got his hands on them."


	2. Rain and Fire

The sky was bright, and the sounds of the lightly blowing wind were drowned out by the loud engine of an airship landing outside Beacon Academy. Several new students of Beacon Academy got off, excitement and adrenaline clearly present in the air as they made their way into the Academy. Two students lagged a bit behind from the crowd, speaking to one another.

The taller of the two girls had short white hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin was on the pale sider, and she wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with white edging and a target-like design on the middle of the shirt. The sleeves after reaching her elbow flared outward, similarly to how her dark blue jeans flared outwards at the bottom. She wore a pair of flats with a strap holding them on, her feet covered by a pair of pure white socks. A bow and quiver was stationed on her back, a striking white for the stick part of the arrows in the quiver and for the body of the bow. The string of the bow was black, as was the quiver, while the arrow heads were each different colors. On her waist, she held a bunch of throwing knives, each of the blades a different color, as well as a pouch that held more dust.

The shorter girl beside her had short, bright red hair and striking dark blue eyes. Her skin was tan, and a mole was underneath her right eye. She wore a yellow bandanna around her neck, as well as a brown t-shirt. At the end of her shirt, red cloth hanged like curtains around her waist, covering the majority and the yellow and orange pattern at the top of her brown knee-length shorts. Her tennis shoes were a bright red, and she wore yellow and orange bracelets around both of her wrists. Her weapon was strapped to her waist, being in it compact form, though it was still semi-clear that it was spear-sword hybrid. A shield was strapped to her back, compacted as well.

“So, do you have any idea where we’re going?” The red head asked, and the white-haired girl shrugged. “I’m just following the crowd.”

“Not a bad idea, I guess. I’m Pyro, by the way.”

“Autumn Rayne. I prefer Rayne, though.”

“Rayne, pretty name. Suits your personality from what I’m seeing so far.” Rayne smiled. “Thanks, Pyro, was it? You sure are straight forward, aren’t you?”

“Eh, guess I am. Grew up this way, probably ain’t gonna change either.”

The duo continued to chat as they entered the Academy. As the court yard outside was empty of students, a young girl revealed herself. She crossed her arms, a judgmental look in her eyes as she watched every from a distance. She sighed, rolling her eyes and tapping her foot impatiently. “You would think that a role as important as being a Huntsmen would be taken more seriously.” She mumbled to herself. “I should probably head in. Glynda and Kestrel are probably waiting for me.” She sighed, before making her way towards the Academy.


	3. Peaceful Birds

"Welcome new and returning students of Beacon Academy!" The students in the crowd around the look up with excitement at the Headmaster, all of the still whispering and giggling with one another despite the serious place they were in. "I know many of you have traveled a long distance to come or return to Beacon Academy. We here are beyond happy to see another generation of future Huntsmen and Huntresses in this Academy, here to learn how to protect the people of Remnant under our capable professors. As many of you may know, I am Glynda Goodwitch, Headmaster of this Academy as well as one of the several professors. I hope that you and I will get to know each other well, and that I can see you all walk onto this stage for your graduation. Now, for the newcomers to this Academy, you will learn more about the rules and regulations of this Academy during your tours of this building as well as tomorrow after your teams have been assigned. As per mentioned, a professor or staff member will be giving groups of you a tour of Beacon this morning, and tonight you will all stay in the gymnasium until we handle your dormitory situations. Thank you for your patience, and welcome to Beacon Academy!"

As soon as Glynda's speech was over, students began separating into groups. Rayne stuck close to Pyro, who was looking around for a group the two of them could join. "Think we can find any other students who'll want to tour with us?" Pyro asked, and Rayne glanced around. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed to black-haired students enter the building, obviously missing Glynda's welcome. 

One was much shorter than the other, and her was was down a little ways past her waist. Her eyes were a striking silver, her skin pale, and a black cloak was clipped around her neck, the interior of which was a dull red. Rayne gave the interior of the cloak a confused look as she noticed that it looked old and worn, having rips towards the bottom, while the outer part of it looked relatively new and well-kept. Blinking away, she saw the girl was wearing a long cardigan with different stripes of dark blue, light blue, dark gray, and white, with a white shirt underneath it. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans as well as black boots with white soles, and again confusion was brought to Rayne as she noticed what seemed to be two buttons of the outer sides of each boot.

Rayne then let her attention be captured by the taller student. She had her hair kept with in a ponytail with what looked to be thick string-like material, the excess of which hung down with two snow white feathers at each end. She wore a black choker, and her long-sleeved black shirt had a red neckline and the sleeves were rolled up. The rolled up sleeves revealed red fingerless gloves that went up to the girl's elbows, though the outer of her arms were covered by white steel claw-like gauntlets which didn't seem to be her weapons from what Rayne could tell, as sheathe with a sword placed within it was stationed around her waist. Her black jeans were ripped at the knees, and she wore a pair of black boots which had a rippled like patten at the top and white soles. What caught Rayne and it seemed Pyro off guard was the Grimm-like mask that covered her face, only allowing her piercing red eyes to be seen.

"Damn, she intimidating." Pyro commented, and Rayne nodded. "Definitely, but I'm not surprised to find someone intimidating here, after all, we are in a Huntsmen Academy. But it's the younger one that surprises me. She only looks around ten."

Puro glanced at the younger black-haired girl, and cocked an eyebrow. "No kidding. Maybe she's a teacher's kid." She suggested, and Rayne shrugged, though before she could reply, she and the silver-eyed girl locked eyes, and Rayne could clearly see the agitation in her eyes.

"You know we can both hear you two loud and fucking clear right?" She snapped, and Rayne flinched at her tone. "Yo, Kestrel, guess we're the only ones left other than these guys. Let's go find Glynda so she can give them a tour. The other groups are full, so let's go you two." Rayne looked at Pyro, who had a look of shock in her eyes, as well as aggressiveness. "Alright there kid, I don't think I need help from some ten year old. What are you even doing here anyways? You a teacher's brat or something?"

"First of all, watch your fucking tone with me ginger. Secondly, I'm attending Beacon. And third of all, I'm turning fourteen in a few months, so kindly fuck off with your snarky attitude. I'm being nice by helping you two out so you don't get yelled at by Glynda or one of the other professors for not being prepared." Rayne's jaw dropped at the young girl's bark. "Y-You're thirteen?" She stuttered, and the silver-eyed girl looked up at her, clearly annoyed. "That's what I just fucking said. You deaf or something?"

"N-No! I'm sorry, I've just never heard of someone so young making into any sort of Academy before. You must be quite skilled to be here." Pausing, the girl looked towards the one she had called Kestrel, before glancing back at Rayne. "Who are you guys, anyways?"

Before Pyro or Rayne could say anything, a voice spoke up. "Autumn Rayne Vasilias and Pyro Arc. They're new students here as well, Serenity. I can't blame them for being confused."

Glynda stepped up to the small group, crossing her arms and looking down at the black-haired girl. “Now, I suppose you two will need a tour? Serenity, you and your sister may as well come along.” Serenity groaned audibly, and Glynda glared at her, causing her to huff. “Fine. Let’s go I guess.”


	4. Character References

Hey guys! This isn't an actual chapter, but it is something I'll be editing a lot as the story goes on. This is where I'll be adding character reference sheets so you guys know what they look like! They'll be links to my DA so you can see them (note, there isn't a lot of information on them, simply because of spoilers)

Serenity:  
https://www.deviantart.com/skychaotic/art/Serenity-Reference-Public-Anti-Spoiler-774098404

Pyro:  
https://www.deviantart.com/skychaotic/art/Pyro-Reference-Public-Anti-Spoiler-774104726

Rayne:  
https://www.deviantart.com/skychaotic/art/Autumn-Rayne-Reference-Public-Anti-Spoiler-774102638

Kestrel:  
https://www.deviantart.com/skychaotic/art/Kestrel-Reference-Public-Anti-Spoiler-774100781


End file.
